Bree's Fanfic
by SuchaNerdButLoveIt
Summary: this is the story of Philip and Syrena from the last movie, during the movie, and what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of Philip and Syrena. First part of this story will be what happens in the movie, only focused on these two characters more than anyone else. Oh… and POV is point of view... ( duh …. Hope you enjoy _

**Chapter 1: The Attack at Whitecap Bay**

Syrena's POV

We were simply predators, sneaking up to our naïve prey, the unfortunate men that were brave enough to go into Whitecap Bay and still hope to survive. As per usual, as we approached the boat, we made sure that we stayed submerged, and let one of our sisters goes up to the men first. She approached, catching one of the men's eyes, and slowly lifted herself up to eye level, and below, we heard the somewhat muffled words, even with our enhanced hearing. The final promise of a kiss, and then the singing man started to fall for it…. Slowly, ever so slowly, she started to bring his face to hers, already beneath the clear water.

However suddenly, an old man in the boat went after our sister, and we had to intervene. Unfortunately for them, the one man's action spelled out their fate, for after they attacked one of us, they had harmed all of us. Some of us went to the boat, ripping it to shreds, when a blast of fire came from behind us, and we all started quickly for the bay, ready to take any of the lives of the evil men. Alas, they were ready for us, wielding net they had placed to trap us, but my sisters used our advantages to drag the men from behind the net, and as long as they were in the water, they were ours.

This was what we lived for, the chaos that we became when tempted, though we were not all evil creatures, as those humans who we let survive told everyone to believe. Most of us would not dare strike down something that was pure, but those men, they were something that should not be able to live. They were our nourishment, and we had the enjoyment of hunting them whenever they were within our grasp.

Nevertheless, these humans knew what they were doing, and proved to be somewhat of a challenge, but that was all the better for us, we thrived on their souls, and loved the chaos of the hunt of those who hunted us so long before. So with my sisters, I held onto the feet of the men who were unlucky enough to be in the water, and dragged them under to my sisters waiting for them.

Even once it had calmed down to a lull in the fight, I was ready for more, I attempted to drag a female from a dock, and though my plot was thwarted, I knew she would relive the nightmare of almost being caught by one of us. Next, I found a small area where the rocks were deformed by the tide, and the water was about a foot deep. I swam through, and found one, a human… hopelessly searching for a threat that was me…

An explosion occurred up on the top of the cliff, and I saw something the human did not, the giant heaps of misshapen rock hurtling towards the earth and him. They were still a long ways up, but would be down in an instant, and I was just going to watch as they extinguished the life of this human, but then he turned to face me… and instantly I knew something was different about him. So, without thought, I reached for him, and pulled him out of the way.

What had I done? I had saved one of _them…._ I couldn't comprehend why, and I knew I had to get out of there, but unfortunately, more of the falling debris had fallen and blocked my path back, so I had to push forward, past my seeming mistake…

I got around just as he stood up, and realized after a second that he was chasing me. I went faster, which became increasingly difficult as the water became shallower. After a minute, I found myself at a dead end with the human behind me, so I turned around just as a pain shot through my fin. He had stuck me with a spear… but then, with a strained, disgusted look on his face, he pulled it out. Yet it was too late, for the other men had come up on my other side and started to grab me and wrestle me into a box…

Philips POV

The look on the creature's face was almost more than human when it turned to face me, its attacker. For a moment, I forgot what she was, and instinctively withdrew my weapon, fearful and disgusted that I had hurt and innocent woman.

"Good job, boy!" bellowed the captain over the right shoulder of the captive. Black Beard and some of the remaining men had found what they were looking for, the creature I had trapped for them. The thing whose fate I had sealed with a single movement, the creature I had almost forgotten was evil, put under a spell from her ethereal beauty.

They took her to the camp, and placed her into a glass box, eventually to be carried by Blackbeard's undead minions. Too weak to struggle any longer, she simply complied, and awaited the wave of water as they filled up her cage. She showed no emotion until the thunk of the lid closed her inside of the box of glass and the clink of the lock as they made her escape impossible.

"We make camp on the beach, salvage our supplies from the dead!" ordered the heartless captain, urging the group forward, making demands of everyone on hand, injured or not. I took part in the group whose duty it was to look for the dead, though my purposes were different, for I went with bible in hand.

Syrena's POV

My sisters had managed to get a good number of their men, so they would flourish on the souls of those they had taken. Yet, when I realized they would barely know that I was gone, I felt a sting of betrayal, loss and sorrow. But I knew that was the way with our kind, we would survive, and not let loss rule us. We wouldn't change, it was our strength, and that was how life would be.

From inside of my cage, I observed the men, finding that there was only one solitary female in the lot of them, and wondering why she would be with these vile men. However, after a while, I found she was apparently close the leader, and thus feared and respected by the other men.

There were also two men that stood out from the rest, being taller and broader. However, that was not the only thing different. Their bodies were covered in scars and wounds, their faces even more so. They also had a stare that was not human, their eyes were blank, only looking around, but never quite seeing.

The rest of the men were normal; gruff, dirty, unshaven, drunk, and curious. They looked my direction every few seconds, and the look on their faces said they had never seen anything such like me before. They also gave off the pungent odor of uncleanliness and rum, some more than others.

Then, there was also the man that I had so foolishly saved, the one who seemed to be different. Instead of kicking and looting the lost members of their crew, he bowed his head, clutched a small, worn, leather book, and whispered words too soft for me to hear. I could not let myself be foolish, however, he was just as fowl as the rest, he was the one who had trapped me.

- 3 -

Soon after the sun was visible on the horizon, the orders were given to head out. The two strange, scarred men were the ones who were supposed to carry me, bearing the weight of the water as if it were nothing. I could do nothing now except get used to the rhythmic movement of the water from their uneven steps.


	2. info

hey, go follow my new story, water's turning, it's the same story, it's just edited and has a new title. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I will have the second chapter up soon, I apologize for the wait.


End file.
